Fievel's End of Silliness
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: N/A


(The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Brainy Smurf as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Fievel Mousekewitz sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green. Fievel appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.)

Olivia Flaversham: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly Song...

Fievel Mousekewitz: _**Boy is riding with Cebu...**_ (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait.

Olivia: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing...

(We fade back to Fievel, still dreaming...)

Fievel: No. No!

(...then back to his nightmare...)

Olivia: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers...

Tony Toponi: _**Cause you're his cheeseburger, His yummy cheeseburger...**_

Olivia: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...

(...and back to Fievel, who is fidgeting more vigorously.)

Fievel: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee!

(Brainy begins to take notice of Fievel's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.)

Fievel: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn!

Brainy: Hey.

Fievel: Jibee!

Brainy: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay?

Fievel: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee!

Brainy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?!

(The title "Fievel's End of Silliness?" comes up as Brainy rushes over to see if Fievel's okay.)

(The American Tail and Great Mouse Detective Crossover Theme Song begins)

(We fade back to Brainy and Fievel. Fievel has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.)

Brainy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay?

Fievel: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay.

Brainy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up?

(Fievel shakes his head.)

Brainy: Waffle cone?

(Fievel shakes his head again.)

Brainy: Cup full of sprinkles?

Fievel: No. I don't need anything.

Brainy: You, uh...wanna talk about it?

(Fievel looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.)

Fievel: Does that thing work?

Brainy: Mm-hmm.

Fievel: G-7.

Brainy: Huh?

Fievel: G-7. Press G-7!

(Brainy hops over to the jukebox.)

Fievel: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up!

(Brainy presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebu". Once the song is done, Brainy laughs but stops when he sees Fievel's glare on his face. Fievel's not wearing his ice pack anymore.)

Fievel: What do you think that's...funny?

Brainy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt.

Fievel: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!

(Fievel flops his head onto the table.)

Fievel: They got 'em mixed-up at Photo Hut! (breaks down sobbing)

Brainy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world.

(A mysterious girl enters an ice cream parlor. The girl's face is obscured. The girl sits down and places her briefcase on the counter.)

Brainy: I'll be with you in a minute. (to Fievel) What you need is a little something to cheer you up.

(Brainy walks over to the jukebox again.)

Brainy: And-and I've got just the thing.

(He presses a few buttons.)

Brainy: There. That oughta do it.

(He walks away from the jukebox.)

Brainy: What'll it be, Mr.?

(The song that plays is "Little Black Rain Cloud". After that, Fievel sniffs a little.)

Fievel: Yeah. I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my Silly Songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing while sobbing again) _It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E..._

Brainy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) _**You're big, I'm little...**_ (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming!

(The next song that plays is "Stuff Mart Rap".)

Brainy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs)

(Brainy stops laughing and notices that Fievel is still not cheering up.)

Fievel: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt?

Brainy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets.

Fievel: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good.

Brainy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on?

Olivia: I'll tell you what's going on!

(The mysterious girl reveals herself to be Olivia Flaversham. Fievel looks surprised then gruff. Olivia hops over to the jukebox.)

Olivia: Perhaps this will clear things up.

(Olivia glares at Fievel. They both make funny faces. Olivia glares again and selects a song.)

Fievel: Noooooooooooooo!

(The song Olivia selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Brainy looks at Olivia.)

Brainy: (Gasps) You don't mean...?

Olivia: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame!

(Fievel gently bangs his head on the table.)

Brainy: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away.

(Fievel nods in agreement.)

Olivia: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know.

(Brainy glares at her.)

Olivia: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these.

(Olivia opens her briefcase. Fievel looks on as the rain outside stops. Olivia pulls out a pile of papers. She takes 1 piece of paper and reads it out loud.)

Olivia: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Olivia Flaversham should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Fievel to regular Walt Disney, Don Bluth and Hanna-Barbera programing, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake."

Fievel: Moose Lake?

Olivia: Yes. Moose Lake.

Fievel: (Happy) Wow. Moose Lake.

Olivia: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! But try not to be too silly. Please?

(Fievel gives Olivia a "Thumbs up" look and a handshake, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a CD entitled "Popsikkaat: Jodlaava eläinlääkäri". He puts the CD in. An arm of the jukebox places a CD in the player and "Jodlaava eläinlääkäri" plays.)


End file.
